Valentines Day Sucks
by sasusaku0129
Summary: Team Gai and the Rookie 9 go to the valentines dance, but its not the kind of valentines day we all expect the guys have girlfriends whats a kunochi to do? Told from Ten-ten's point of view sasusaku ten-ten is really sad in this story Full summary inside


**What's up guys I know I haven't updated any of my stories and I'm am really sorry about that but I kind of got stuck on. It so ummm as an apology I'm writing this story it's a one-shot and well basically its about me and my friends but considering you guys might not read it if I used our actual names I am going to make this a Sasusaku story … yeah I know shocker …not, so anyway ill basically give you an idea of who the people are DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY NARUTO HEADBAND AND NUMUROUSE POSTERS **

**Sasuke – this guy my friend knows **

**Sakura – my friend **

**Ten-ten – me **

**Neji – this guy I know **

**Hinata – my other friend **

**Naruto – my friend's prince charming**

**Temari – my other friend **

**Shikamaru – some guy my friend knows **

**Haruhi – our other friend **

**Ino – my other friend **

**Other Naruto characters are just random people that I actually know **

**Lol I know it's not very descriptive but basically most of the characters may be OOC but it's my story so if you don't like I'm sorry **

**Summary: The rookie 9 plus team Gai are going to the valentines dance. None of them really want to go but they have no choice there sensei's are making them go. **

**Now enough of my talking one with the story. Oh and by the way most of the story is going to be in ten-ten's point of view witch is also my point of view.**

~Ten-ten's POV (Point of view) ~

Great it's the dance I hate dancing, unless it's in the privacy of my own room or

my friends are dancing with me, but still, I hate dancing and the dance is just

another excuses for girls and guys to have a make believe relationship for like 2

days, or at least until the valentines spirit wears off. I can't believe master Gai

made us come I could be training right now but oh well you win some, you lose

some.

"Hey Ten-ten lets go its time for the dance … OH JOY!"

"Ok sure I'm coming Temari but I don't even want to go"

"Ten-ten I don't want to go either but you know our sensei's, they won't give up

they will do it even if we don want to"

"Fine I'm coming but I know I'm going to regret this"

Myself and Temari walked to the great hall in the Hokage mansion, when we

entered we heard girls screaming like a movie star had just appeared out of no

where.

"What do you think just happened?" I asked Temari

"I don't know lets go check "

When we walked inside we saw ……… all the lights turned off.

"Wow this is what those girls were screaming about?" said an already mad Temari

"Well what can you expect Temari they aren't ninjas so of course they would be scared of the dark especially since it's the Hokage mansion hall"

"Yeah I guess your right but I just wish they would stop"

I could sympathize with Temari I really do wish they would stop screaming I

already had a head ache from listening to lee and Gai sensei screaming about

youthfulness and his precious cherry blossom.

I personally didn't want to dance and neither did Temari so we both sat on the

stage next to the speakers we looked around the great hall, the lights were off

but you could still see the hall. It was no different it just looked like a room, a few

windows with the blinds shut to keep the lights out and the stage had a projector

and the sound system up, nothing extraordinary, but what really struck me as funny

was when I looked at the Dj. It was Kakashi-sensei and he was going through the

music for the dance. Then I saw him start the music and Gwen Stefanis what you

waiting for came on and I actually liked that song but I don't really dance. Once

that song ended I saw Sakura and Hinata enter the hall

"HEY SAKURA, HINATA, OVER HERE!!"

"Hey Ten-ten, Temari so the regular thing we do at dances?" asked Sakura

"You got it" I answered

you see none of us like dances we always spend them either on the wall or being

sneaky and hiding in dark areas of the dance floor.

So we all sat there on the stage talking amongst our selves Kakashi-sensei kept

telling us to go dance but we always said no when the first slow song came on

and all the younger couples came on we shudderd we hated this part, most of

our respected crushes were always dancing with other girls like Sasuke would be

dancing with some girl named Mochi, Naruto would be dancing with some girl

named Kin, Neji would be dancing with some girl named Anika, and Shikamaru

with someone named Akane. They met those girls in the hospital after they came

back from a mission in lightning country they came back with very serious injury's

and were sent to the emergency ward immediately, Kakashi was among them.

Mochi, Kin, Anika, and Akane were trained medical staff just like Sakura and

were there to heal them once the guys had fully healed they started spending

time with each other a lot unfortunately Sakura healed Kakashi so nothing really

happened to her but in the end Mochi, kin and the other girls ended up spending

every waking minute with our team mates. It was disgusting we knew for a fact,

that each girl had already had 5 or more boyfriends before our team mates. And

it really hurt to know that we had been replaced by those girls.

"Hey Ten-ten Asuma sensei is calling us" Said Hinata

"Oh uh sure ok I'm coming"

we walked over to Asuma sensei talking with the other sensei's

"Oh there you are girls I need to ask you a favor can you 3 meaning you ten-ten, Hinata, and Temari go to my apartment and feed my cat?"

"Sure" I said anything to get out of this dance

"Great ok thank you girls"

We went over to Asuma sensei's apartment and found his cat with the name tag saying Puka

"Interesting cat name huh Ten-ten" Said Hinata

"Yeah really original … I think"

We finished feeding Asuma's cat and headed back to the Hall as slowly as we possibly could unfortunately it wasn't slow enough we made it back to the dance with 1 hour and 3 minutes until the dance ended. This was going to be a long night I could tell.

When we met up with Sakura again she told us some of the sensei's were getting mad because people weren't dancing so they kicked us of the stage, no worries it wasn't so bad, that is until…. Kakashi started talking into the mike

"Ok I want all the boys on the right side of the room and all the girls on the left side its boy's choice so guys go get a girl"

I was shocked and well more then shocked I knew no one was going to pick us, I mean all the boys were taken well the ones we knew anyway … I mean even lee had a date to the dance, so as we were standing there talking about our latest missions I noticed something weird I saw Sasuke coming over to us witch was weird because Mochi wasn't with him, he came over to us and said

"Hey Sakura…do you want to dance?"

I was shocked, ecstatic and a whole mess of emotions, Sasuke had actually asked Sakura to dance that's all Sakura ever wanted on Valentines Day I was so happy for her.

"Yeah sure" Said Sakura

Sasuke held out his hand like he was going to take a princess to come and dance with him and Sakura took it and walk to the dance floor with Sasuke, Kakashi had begun playing the music and I was shocked, it was my theme song. Well not really but the lyrics were so close to my life.

**(AN/ listen to the song while you read this adds effect)**

_Now I know I messed up bad_

_You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know _

Neji and me had been together for a while, and it was literally the best time I ever hade but then things changed between us, when Anika came into the picture he started spending so much time with her.__

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend 

I use to be best friends with Neji he was my shoulder to cry on, he could make me laugh, he was even my boyfriend __

So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave 

But then one day he just left me, one day we were together a happy couple and then the next day he tells me he likes Anika better then me.__

You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you 

I know some girls will tell you that when a boy breaks up with you it's the worst feeling you will ever get its like a punch in the gut and to your ego but really the worst thing that can happen to a girl is…__

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had  


To be left there alone. Without knowing if he ever really did like you or not. if you were just a joke or if he just felt sorry for you, because he never said anything to me, he just left not even a goodbye, or even a 'were through,' he just left me no words, he just said "I like Anika"

_  
We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke _

And he got on with his life, we had just come back from a mission and he said he had something to tell me, he stoped me infront of the gates before we went our separate way to go home. I can still remember what he said it will be forever burned into my mind "I like Anika" __

You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you  


That's all he said. He said it and left he didn't even say if he wanted us to be through, or if he didn't like me, or even who this Anika girl was, he just said it and left I stood there in the rain, thinking, what did I do? Dose he like her as a friend or is it more?

_  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance_

_All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end _

I ran home in the rain that night, and colapsed in my apartment, so many thoughts were running through my head it's a joke right? Or is it me, that's the joke? The next day I got my answer.

_  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had _

I showed up for training early, hoping to talk to Neji about what had happened that other night, he wasn't there so I just waited, then Lee showed up claiming somthin about youth I decided to ask him if it was true and he said "he likes Anika" __

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had

After that I put on a fake smile and went on with the rest of my life knowing how I wasnt even good enough to be dumped with words, it had to be a ditched effort.

The song finished, and I noticed I had tears sliding down my face, and so did Temari and Hinata. I knew they were thinking about there love lives and how lucky Sakura was that she could have her dream dance. Even if we were miserable, we knew Sakura deserved it more then us she deserved to be happy.

We looked at each other and we instantly knew what each was thinking, and quickly wiped our tears away and ran over to Sakura to give her a hug, we knew she was happy and she probably knew we were crying because we ended up crying all over again. Kakashi came back to the mic and said

"OOOOOKKKKKKK NOOWWWWW….its girls choice"

I am starting to hate Kakashi even more now, will he not give it a rest with the slow dances, but I had to give him props he got Sasuke to dance with Sakura. Sakura went over and found Sasuke and they began to dance again. We decided to give them privacy so we went over to the other side of the room and began to talk again. But then I saw something that would crush my heart even further down

_(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh  
eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)_

It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

In front of me I saw Neji and Akina, to there left I saw Naruto and Kin, and Shikamaru and Akane slowly dancing with each other. _  
_

_And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

I looked to my sides and saw Hinata and Temari with tears in there eyes, I signaled for us to leave and they followed me across the dance floor__

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  


We reached the other end fairly quickly, and went between the speakers and the stage

_  
Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
Should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside_

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh  
Oooooooh  
Oh  
Ooooh, oh

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do

I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)

When the song ended we had silent tears staining our faces, and just as we finished wipeing them off Ino just happened to walk by,

"Hey guys did you see Sakura oh my gosh im so excited she finally got her wish, hey wait, what about you guys? Who did you dance with?"

"Ino dose it look like we danced with anyone? And dose it look like we want to?" I said to her

"Sorry,…. but did you see Neji and Anika dancing they are so cute together" **(AN/ I am seriouse my friend really said this to me not using Neji and Anikas names though) **

"Ino I thought you were supose to be my friend?! How could you say that you know I like Neji, how could you whose side are you on?"

"Well sorry if there my friends" said Ino

"Friends? Friends?! You call them your friends Ino they are my worst enemys Anika stole everything from me, and shes your friend I cant belive you!" I Yelled

No one heard us, because the music was still playing and I was near the speaker. Kakashi came back on the mic and said the words that lit up my world "Ok you love birds the dance is over HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!"

Once I heard those words I bolted I left I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I ran as far as I could, I just noticed it began to rain,

just like the day he left me…

just like the day I lost my bestfriend…

just like the day I lost Neji Hyuga…

all that was going through my mind was "Congratulations Sakura I hope you end up really happy because we all know that not going to happen to me … I really hate Valentines day"

**OWARI **

**Finished yeah I know it's a depressing story but this is how I really felt today mostly all of it is true except the ending where she/Ten-ten was running away I wish. Funny thing it was actually raining today and I actually had to walk home in the rain but that was after school ended and I know its not really valentines yet but my school did it early. Tell me if you want a sequal or not **


End file.
